


Ain't Born Typical

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are a fever, we ain't born typical".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Born Typical

Download (16MB, wmv): [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?mkjdmkm2yyt)

[Ain't Born Typical](http://vimeo.com/84362284) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password:** apple

**Music:** Ura Fever by The Kills


End file.
